Deseo de Navidad
by 66ButterflyOfDarkness99
Summary: Lo único que deseo para Navidad, eres tu...


_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There's just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true...__  
__All I want for Christmas__  
__Is you..._

_(No quiero mucho en Navidad__  
__Hay solamente una cosa que necesito__  
__No me preocupo por los regalos_

_Bajo el Árbol de Navidad__  
__Solo te quiero para mi__  
__Más de lo que tu alguna vez podrías conocer__  
__Haz que mi deseo se realice…__  
__Lo único que quiero en Navidad_

_Eres tú...)_

* * *

Las nubes grises se arremolinaban en el amplio cielo de finales Diciembre, amenazando con lanzar una nueva cortina de fríos copos de nieve. La gente caminaba con paso apurado por las calles de Ekoda, tanto como para entrar en calor como para apurarse a terminar de comprar esos últimos regalos navideños que quedaron pendientes. A pesar del frío la gente se divertía, los más pequeños jugaban en la nieve y las canciones navideñas iban de tienda en tienda hasta filtrarse en la mente de alguna persona que comenzaba a tararearla.

La navidad estaba en su máximo esplendor.

Para Aoko Nakamori no era la excepción. Ella era una de las tantas personas que se emocionaba con la llegada de la navidad. Las luces de colores, los villancicos, las decoraciones navideñas, los regalos, los buenos deseos de la gente, las reuniones familiares…todo eso la llenaba de una alegría imposible de contener.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Aoko salía de su ya sexta tienda en ese día con una bolsa mas para agregar a su creciente colección. Había conseguido el último regalo de navidad que necesitaba y ya podía emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

"Si no me apuro no llegare para empezar la cena." Aoko se dijo para sí misma mientras chequeaba la hora en su reloj.

Pensó en tomar un taxi y así ahorrarse un par de minutos más la extenuante tarea de caminar con tantas bolsas encima, cuando de pronto en una de las tantas tiendas, decorada excesivamente con clores rojos y dorados, vio una figura de porcelana colgada de un árbol navideño e inconscientemente se acerco para observarla mejor.

Ahí estaba, una paloma; blanca, brillante y perfectamente hermosa iluminada por las fuertes luces de la vidriera.

Aoko se quedo inmóvil observándola, casi hipnotizada, mientras los recuerdos de su infancia la inundaban con un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza.

"_¡Esta se llama Komi! ¡La estoy entrenando yo solito!"_

"_¡Wow! ¡Es hermosa!"_

Aoko soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Recordaba lo mucho que él quería a esa paloma; la primera que había entrenado sin la ayuda de su padre. Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

Soltando un largo suspiro, formando una pequeña nube de vapor enfrente de su boca, se acomodó su bufanda azul y se alejó de la vidriera para continuar con su camino. De pronto tenía ganas de caminar para despejar su mente, no era bueno que llegara a la soledad de su departamento sintiéndose así de nostálgica. Más tarde, Hakuba de seguro notaría que algo estaba mal y de vuelta la regañaría por pensar en esa persona.

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about the presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I don't need to hang my stocking__  
__There upon the fireplace__  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy__  
__With a toy on Christmas day__  
__I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__All I want for Christmas is you...__  
__You baby_

_(No quiero mucho en Navidad__  
__Hay solamente una cosa que necesito__  
__No me preocupo por los regalos _

_Bajo el Árbol de Navidad__  
__No tengo que colgar mi media _

_Sobre la chimenea__  
__Papa Noel no me hará feliz _

_Con un juguete el Día de Navidad__  
__Solo te quiero para mi__  
__Más de lo que tu alguna vez podrías conocer__  
__Haz que mi deseo se realice__  
__Lo único que quiero en Navidad eres tu_

_Tu cariño)_

* * *

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus recuerdos, que realmente no prestaba atención de a donde se estaba dirigiendo. Para cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta con gran asombro que se encontraba en la plaza frente a la torre del reloj.

'_No puede ser.' _Pensó con ironía.

Realmente lo extrañaba. Hacía ya un año desde la última vez que lo vio y desde entonces lo único que logró fue odiarlo y extrañarlo cada vez más (¡Ni siquiera contestaba sus llamadas o emails el muy desgraciado!). Realmente, era un sentimiento muy confuso para ella el estar enojada con alguien pero a la vez no poder evitar quererlo y desear que volviera.

'_Maldito ladrón…dijo que no iba a tardar mucho y ya va un año…_'

Aoko se sentó derrotada en una de las bancas de la plaza frente al reloj y se dedicó a admirar la antigua torre y los árboles de alrededor decorados con luces navideñas y cubiertos por una leve capa de nieve. Parecía un sueño que hace tan sólo un par de años, Kaito le confesara todo en aquel lugar.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado por un pequeño desliz que él tuvo en uno de sus robos…

Había dolido. El saber ese oscuro secreto sobre él, la había lastimado en lo más profundo de su ser. Se había sentido traicionada por su propio mejor amigo. Decepcionada, paso lo últimos meses de su último año como alumnos secundarios sin hablar con él. En el aula se comportaba como si él fuera invisible y fuera de ella simplemente lo ignoraba y evadía. Fue con un sentimiento de fastidio hacia su misma persona, que se dio cuenta que a medida que avanzaban los meses ese enojo se le iba pasando ya que el amor que sentía por él se hacía cada vez más imposible de ignorar. Y un día, sin haberlo planeado, se volvieron a encontrar debajo de esa misma torre del reloj. Solo que esa vez, no hubo introducciones ni rosas, pero si explicaciones y disculpas.

Aoko desearía que también haya habido confesiones de otro tipo. Pero ella no se había sentido con el valor para hacerlo y él no parecía tener la intención, o al menos eso pensó ella. Quizás sólo eran ilusiones suyas que entre los dos cabía la posibilidad de algo más. Un deseo desprovisto de un futuro hecho realidad.

Aún así ella lo perdonó y la amistad entre los dos regresó. Ya no era igual, ni mucho menos perfecta, pero en cierta forma había vuelto. Hasta que él le dijo que se tenía que ir.

"_Encontré un rastro. En Londres. Es muy probable que sea lo que estoy buscando."_

"_¿Londres? Eso es muy lejos… ¿Cuándo te vas?"_

"_En tres días."_

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo?" _

"_No voy a tardar mucho. Te prometo que no más de un mes."_

Y ella, ilusa, volvió a creer en él. Y aunque no sabía con certeza cuándo iba a volver, ella sabía que desgraciadamente lo seguiría esperando. Tal y como él se lo pidió.

"_Por favor Aoko, espérame. Te prometo que voy a volver."_

Aoko suspiró con pesadez y miro hacía la torre una vez más mientras sentía un familiar ardor en los ojos.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, no podía ver las estrellas pero sabía que estaban ahí. Y por más infantil que sea, por más tonta que parezca en ese momento, Aoko pidió un deseo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Quiero ver a Kaito, por favor…" Susurró.

* * *

_I won't ask for much this Christmas__  
__I won't even wish for snow__  
__I'm just gonna keep on waiting__  
__Underneath the mistletoe__  
__I won't make a list and send it__  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick__  
__I won't even stay awake to__  
__Hear those magic reindeer click__  
__'Cause I just want you here tonight__  
__Holding on to me so tight__  
__What more can I do__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you__  
__You..._

_(No pediré mucho esta Navidad__  
__Ni siquiera deseare que nieve__  
__Solo voy a seguir esperando _

_Bajo el muérdago__  
__No voy a hacer una lista y enviarla _

_Al Polo Norte para Papa Noel__  
__Ni siquiera estaré despierta _

_Para oír a esos mágicos renos__  
__Porque solo te quiero aquí esta noche__  
__Abrazándome tan fuertemente__  
__Que más puedo hacer__  
__Cariño todo lo que quiero en Navidad eres tú, _

_Tu…)_

* * *

Ya era más tarde de lo que había planeado ausentarse y la cristalina nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre la ciudad. Aoko caminó con paso apurado hacia su casa mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de quehaceres para la fiesta de esa noche. Debía preparar las ensaladas, cocinar la carne, hacer las salsas, bañarse y vestirse y solo tenía cuatro horas antes de que llegaran sus invitados. Por suerte ya había preparado los postres y decorado su casa antes de salir a comprar los regalos.

Comenzó a preparar las llaves, maniobrando con cierto fastidio entre todas sus bolsas para alcanzar su escurridiza cartera; cuando estuvo a un par de metros de su casa vio que alguien vestido con unos jeans, zapatillas, bufanda roja y sobretodo de color negro estaba parado en frente de la puerta de su edificio. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, debía estar esperando a que la persona a la cual le tocó el timbre le abriera la puerta. Pero a medida que se iba acercando comenzó a reconocer la figura de esa persona y su inconfundible pelo alborotado.

Un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo al caer en la cuenta de quién era.

"¿Kaito?" Fue apenas un murmullo pero él la escuchó.

Azul chocó con azul, y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Lo primero q notó fue que tenía el pelo más largo aunque le dio gusto el ver que seguía igual de desordenado; amaba su pelo desprolijo (ningún peine podría salir victorioso si se enfrentaba al pelo de Kaito). Lo segundo fueron sus rasgos faciales, era impresionante lo mucho que uno podía cambiar en un año, parecía más adulto y pudo notar que a medida que seguía creciendo, Kaito se iba convirtiendo lentamente en la viva imagen de su padre. Experto en la magia, increíblemente inteligente y extremadamente atractivo…

"Aoko…" Dijo Kaito. Parecía un poco sorprendido de verla ahí. "Vaya, como no contestaba nadie pensé que te habías ido. Con la mala suerte que tengo últimamente, era de esperar, ¡jajaja!" Se río tontamente mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Aoko seguía inmóvil, mirándolo como si no pudiese creer que estuviera ahí. Pero por dentro, una incontenible sensación de alegría se estaba esparciendo con rapidez por todo su cuerpo llenando sus ojos de lágrimas que trataba de contener.

"¿Qué te pasa? Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma. Además, si seguís quedándote ahí parada te vas a convertir en un muñeco de nieve Ahouko." Se burló con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ese último comentario la hizo volver en sí, y la alegría se fue rápidamente mezclando con toda esa ira acumulada, haciendo que su rostro se contornara y reflejara todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Fue con cierta satisfacción que notó a Kaito dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Eres… un maldito… ¡DESGRACIADO!" Grito la última palabra mientras se acercaba a él con aura amenazadora. "¡Me prometiste que no ibas a tardar más de un mes y te ausentaste un maldito año!"

"Ey..Aoko…"

"¡No respondías mis llamadas! ¡No contestabas mis mensajes!"

"Lo- Lo siento pero-"

"¡Ni tu propia madre sabía dónde estabas!" Exclamó alzando los brazos, tirando a la vez un par de bolsas al suelo.

"Bueno ella-"

"Y encima tienes el valor para aparecerte como si nada-"

"Tengo una buena escusa, lo que pasó es que-"

"¡¿Y pretender que te reciba como si nada hubiera pasado?!" Aoko le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su respiración se había vuelto un poco agitada y sus manos temblaban de impotencia, aunque no sabía con exactitud si era de ganas de agarrar un trapeador y golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente o de querer abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo volver a ir.

Kaito había levantado las manos a modo de defensa. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que en cualquier momento lo golpearía con algo. Aún así le sostuvo la mirada y se quedaron mirándose en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Kaito se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, verás…yo no quería… no pensé que iba a tardar tanto." Kaito bajo la mirada mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo. "Y para cuando me di cuenta, me encontré en una situación en la cual no era prudente que me comunicara con vos ni con nadie, así que… Perdón, no fue mi intención…"

Aoko no dijo nada, ella también bajo la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener. Odiaba que la vean llorar, la hacía sentirse débil y desprotegida.

Una mano enguatada de negro limpió una lágrima que se había escapado por una de las mejillas de Aoko.

"Tonta, no llores… Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar." Murmuró Kaito mientras acariciaba su colorada mejilla debido a las lágrimas y al frío

Aoko se puso aún más colorada por ese gesto, no era normal que Kaito fuera tan cariñoso con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se armó de valor y dio un paso adelante para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"Idiota, si lloro es por tu culpa." Susurró, enterrando su fría nariz en la bufanda de Kaito. Olía tan bien, amaba ese aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo. Nunca supo identificar a que olía exactamente, pero era dulce con una pisca de algo fuerte y terrenal.

Por unos segundos Kaito no se movió y con miedo pensó que había cruzado una línea que él no estaba dispuesto a cruzar. Pero luego sintió como sus manos se posaban levemente sobre sus hombros, para luego sentir que las deslizaba tímidamente por su espalda hasta abrazarla con una ternura que ni la nieve cayendo a su alrededor podía contra el calor que la envolvía estando en los brazos del chico que amaba.

"_Gracias." _Pensó con alegría para sus adentros mientras correspondía al abrazo. _"Muchas gracias."_

* * *

_All the lights are shining__  
__So brightly everywhere__  
__And the sound of children's__  
__Laughter fills the air__  
__And everyone is singing__  
__I hear those sleigh bells ringing__  
__Santa won't you bring me the one I really need __  
__won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_(Todas las luces brillan_

_Tan resplandecientes por todos lados__  
__Y el sonido de la risa de niños _

_Llenan el aire__  
__Y todos están cantando _

_Oigo las campanas del trineo__  
__Santa no vas a traerme lo que realmente necesito__  
__Quiero que traigas de vuelta a mi amor…)_

* * *

"Pasa, te hare un chocolate caliente." Dijo Aoko abriendo la puerta de su departamento para que pasara Kaito. Dejó todas las bolsas debajo del árbol de navidad para ser repartidas luego y se quitó el abrigado saco junto con la bufanda y los guantes.

"¿En serio? ¡Yay! ¡Chocolate!" Festejó el mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quitándose la bufanda y entrando al departamento.

"No lo mereces." Agregó con el ceño fruncido, y casi se le escapa una sonrisa ante la mirada de perrito mojado de Kaito. "Pero no soy tan mala como para querer que te enfermes, así que espera en el comedor y ya te lo traigo."

"Y yo le estoy tremendamente agradecido Srta. Nakamori." Hizo una reverencia para completar su acto, a lo que Aoko puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la cocina.

En el trayecto hacía su departamento, Kaito le había contado (brevemente) en donde había estado y como por fin había cumplido con su misión. Con Pandora finalmente destruida y los asesinos de su padre tras las rejas, Kaito le contó que se sentía completamente liberado. Le dijo que por fin iba a poder dedicarse a vivir el sueño de su vida: llegar a ser el mejor mago del mundo tal y como lo fue su padre. Aoko no podía estar más feliz por él. KID desaparecería y Kaito podría ser sólo Kaito de ahora en más, solo un chico de 23 años con un futuro prometedor por delante. Sin la sombra de KID entre ellos, Aoko sintió como si una barrera fuera levantada entre los dos y quizás…solo quizás…

"¿Esperas a alguien?" Escucho decir a Kaito desde el comedor. "Digo, se que te gusta la navidad pero parece que te esmeraste en la decoración de este año."

"Ah, si este año decidimos que pasaríamos las fiestas en mi casa. No somos muchos, solo papá, mis abuelos, Hakuba y un par de amigos." Aoko comenzó a calentar la leche en el microondas mientras buscaba el chocolate en la alacena.

"Hakuba, eh…"

"¿Mmmh? ¿Dijiste algo?" Le preguntó distraídamente mientras sacaba la taza con leche caliente e introducía el chocolate.

"No, nada." Dijo con tono cortante para luego hacerse un prolongado silencio.

A Aoko le pareció rara la forma en la que contestó Kaito y dejó la taza sobre la mesada para dirigirse al comedor.

"Kaito, ¿qué pas-?" Aoko se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta ya que de pronto se encontró frente a frente con Kaito, sin el sobretodo pero con un sweater negro de cuello alto, parado contra el marco de la puerta y mirándola fijamente.

Aoko sintió que se le subían los colores. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo? Y al estar tan cerca de ella no pudo evitar el embriagarse una vez más con su delicioso aroma. Encima de todo ahora le estaba sonriendo haciendo que las mariposas en su estómago revolotearan incontrolablemente. "¿Q-Qué pasa?" Tartamudeó. "¿Por qué estás ahí?"

Kaito sonrió aún más. "Por nada, solo te miraba." Luego alzó la vista y soltó un silbido de sorpresa. "Vaya, parece que estamos en un pequeño problema." Señaló con el dedo hacia el techo.

Aoko dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba apuntando y notó como su cuerpo se congeló en el lugar.

'_¿Un muérdago? ¡¿Un muérdago?!' _Aoko pensó frenéticamente._ '¡Pero si yo no colgué ningún muérdago! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que-?!' _

"Será mejor que no rompamos con la tradición, ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué?" Aoko no pudo articular otra palabra después de eso ya que unas manos acariciaron su cara suavemente mientras unos tibios labios se posaron levemente sobre los suyos quitándole todo el aliento que tenía.

Por un segundo, Aoko se sintió como si estuviera flotando. Las mariposas en su estómago explotaron y se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo. No podía moverse. Sus manos temblaban. Su piel se había erizado. Y por el amor de Dios no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Solo registraba una cosa, y era que de repente Kaito la estaba besando.

Un calor abrumador comenzó a irradiar desde su pecho. Y cuando sintió que Kaito aumentó un poco la presión en el beso no dudó en devolvérselo con igual de intensidad, colocando sus brazos tentativamente alrededor de su cuello mientras que él dirigía los suyos hacia su cintura.

Permanecieron así un largo rato, entre tímidos besos y caricias, hasta que la necesidad de tomar aire los hizo parar. Kaito posó su frente sobre la de ella con los ojos cerrados y suspiró. "Creo que mi deseo de navidad se cumplió."

Los ojos de Aoko se agrandaron de sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien? Kaito…él…

Una incontrolable risa se escapó de su boca haciendo que Kaito levantara la cabeza y la mirara con curiosidad. "¿Y ahora que bicho te picó?"

"Es solo que-" Volvió a reírse y no pudo evitar acercar la cabeza de Kaito para darle otro beso. "Es solo que me siento tan feliz." Su sonrisa se esparció por todo su rostro y sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción. "A los dos nos cumplieron nuestros deseos."

Una expresión de comprensión cruzó por el rostro de Kaito para luego sonreírle con ternura y abrazarla aún más contra su cuerpo.

"Entonces, ¿no estás enojada por lo del muérdago?"

"Es obvio que no, Bakaito."

"Entonces tampoco me tengo que preocupar por Hakuba." Kaito sonrió victoriosamente.

Aoko pestañeó con curiosidad. "¿Y por qué tendrías que estar preocupado por-mmmmh!"

Mientras Kaito volvía a besarla, Aoko creyó oír un suave sonido de cascabeles en algún lugar.

Quizás fue solo su imaginación…

* * *

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__This is all I'm asking for__  
__I just want to see my baby__  
__Standing right outside my door__  
__Oh I just want him for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is__  
__You..._

_(Oh, no quiero mucho en Navidad__  
__Esto es todo lo que pido__  
__Solo quiero ver a mi amor _

_De pie frente a mi puerta__  
__Solo lo quiero para mi__  
__Más de lo que tu alguna vez podrías conocer__  
__Haz que mi deseo se realice__  
__Cariño todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres _

_Tu…)_

* * *

**Feliz navidad! (atrasado) Pero bue! La intención es lo que cuenta! :P**

**Y si, no se preocupen, sigo trabajando en mis otras dos historias. Pero me dio ganas de subir algo tierno para Navidad :) Y también se debe a que cierta persona me dio el pie para que escribiera algo para la Navidad (si vos, no te hagas la tonta...)**

**La canción que use se llama (All I want for Christmas is you de Mariah Carey)**** si nunca la escucharon se las recomiendo enormemente! Es hermosa! Me ponía esta música de fondo mientras escribía para inspirarme mejor jejeje...* w * **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Espero que hayan pasado una genial, fantástica y hermosa Navidad! Y también espero que tengan un espectacular fin y comienzo de año!**

**Nos estamos viendo!**

**Butterfly-chan**


End file.
